


Erase the Past and Restart

by TheOnlyDragon24



Series: Tocci's Journey [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyDragon24/pseuds/TheOnlyDragon24
Summary: Tocci is free. Finally, from her parents, from scientists, and from crappy humans in general. But getting abandoned in the woods would have a feral effect on anyone.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), More coming i guess, Tocci (Original Character)/Calibri (Original Character from original AU SiblingTale)
Series: Tocci's Journey [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057172
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sans' House Guests](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536880) by [BubblyShip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyShip/pseuds/BubblyShip). 



> If you have NOT read 'Tocci's Story', I suggest you do.

Hunt. Hunt. Where prey? Need to eat. _Hungry_.

A dark figure shot into a dive from the sky at the escaping rabbit. Its black and blue wings wrapped around its form, shooting out to the sides as the creature grabbed up the poor animal. It squealed in terror, but it was already too late as the predator tore into it with shark-like teeth. Discarding the rabbit after eating its fill, it shot up out of the trees, into the moonlight. It flung its wings out to the sides, revealing every aspect of its form in the blinding sun.

She had a tangled mane of honey-brown curls, flowing haphazardly in the wind around her pale face. Black lines were running down her face, trailing down from her pure black eyes like tear-tracks. Her manic smile was stuffed full of razor-sharp teeth, covered in blood and gore. Her black-and-blue wings were giant, almost looking too big for her. Same with her tail, it was also black, with a fan of deadly-sharp spines at the tip. Her fingers were claws, blue at the tips and also covered in blood.

She was wearing a lightly torn black shirt, with overall blue jean shorts and soft black boots, lined with blue fur. The boots and shirt were swirling unnaturally around her arms, legs, and neck.

Just as soon as she felt the warmth of the sun on her skin, the predator folded her wings and fell back into the forest, alighting lightly on a tree limb.

She no longer was Tocci. This was something else, made feral from at least a year of living wild (the predator didn't know and didn't care how long it was).

That night she followed the stream even more. The predator had been following it slowly for the past year, having long since forgotten why. She travelled the whole night, hanging up in a tree for five minute intervals for sleep. The only other thing she stopped for was hunting. At this point, the predator survived on a diet of mainly meat, with some plants for the vitamins (after all, the part of her who was still vaguely human needed it). At last, the predator stumbled on a grove in the early morning, just as the sun's light peeked its way over the horizon.

The stream trickled into a crystal clear pond, its end point. The still water was surrounded by large mushrooms, and various plants surrounded the pond as well. Deeming it a safe place to rest, the hunter wrapped her tail around a branch, wrapped herself with her wings, and fell asleep.

\---POV SHIFT---

"I'll be back. I just need to visit my quiet place." Calibri waved to her brother Papyrus.

She was wearing black jeans, purple shoes, black gloves, and her favorite purple hoodie, which was zipped all the way up and with the hood up.

"GOODBYE, SISTER! DO NOT FORGET TO BE BACK IN TIME FOR MY AMAZING SPAGHETTI!" Paps shouted, waving to Calibri.

Calibri closed the door and walked down the driveway, looking at the sun coming up. It still amazed her how beautiful the surface was. Even if the humans weren't as pleasant.

Calibri took a shortcut to right outside of her little patch of the forest, to not scare any creature inside. Then she stepped inside.

Immediately, she felt eyes on her. She shuddered, but didn't try looking for them. She didn't want them to know that she knew they were there.

\---POV SHIFT---

_Person. There was a person._

_Who? Who person? What they are? Human?_ The predator growled softly at the thought. _Human bad. Kill? Kill human? No. Watch human. Is human?_

The predator's thoughts were all over the place. She hadn't seen a person in so long. If it was a human, she would kill it, she decided. Until then,, she would watch.

The person's face was hidden by a hood, and every inch of the person's skin was covered. The person walked to the pond, and picked one of the mushrooms. The predator watched as they broke off the stem, and ate it. _Food? Cap thing food? Can eat? **Hungry.**_ She licked her lips. The person ate out the inside of the cap, and then scooped up water from the pond with the shell, drinking it before eating the rest of the cap.

Then the person leaned _against the tree that the predator was sitting in._ She nearly growled, but held it back in favor of watching the person.

As the predator watched, the person peeled of their hood, revealing...bone?!

_Skeleton kill skeleton bad bone person hurt me **kill the skeleton kill kill kill skeleton kill kill KILL KILL**_

The predator screeched, a terrifying sound, preparing to jump down and crush the skull of the horrible skeleton between her talons. But the skeleton was gone in a flash of purple.

_What? Skeleton gone where skeleton bad going to kill me need to find kill the skeleton_

Tocci scanned the clearing sharply. Surely it was a trick? Where was the horrid bone person?

\---POV SHIFT---

Calibri, wary of the tingle on her spine, walked over to her pond, picking one of the mushrooms she had brought from Waterfall. She ate it properly, eating out the inside, leaving a bowl for water, before eating the shell as well. Blue fluid dribbled down her chin as she bit into the tender flesh. It was very filling, so Calibri always made sure to eat one before dinner so that she didn't have to stomach Pap's spaghetti. As much as she loved him, he wasn't a good cook, and he _only_ _made_ _spaghetti._ So she always teleported it into the forest for the animals to eat or for it decompose.

After she ate her fill, Calibri sat down under her favorite tree. It was her favorite because it was the perfect scenery. She lowered her hood, planning to take a small nap to get her energy up.

That _was_ her plan, until she heard the terrifying screech above her. Thinking it was a bird after her bones, Calibri shortcutted to the other side of the glade, behind a tree so it wouldn't see her. She peeked around the trunk, and scanned the tree, looking for the source of the sound.

There were no birds she could see at first glance, but upon closer inspection, she saw flashes of blue, black, and something pale, almost white. It was standing stock still; Calibri almost didn't notice as the black practically melted into the shadows. The blue gave it away, though.

Calibri shortcutted closer, still staying out of sight, to try and get a better look. The creature definitely had wings and a tail, which were draconic in nature. The tail and wing 'fingers' were both pitch-black, like the night, and the wing membrane was the bright blue that Calibri had spotted. If it was a monster, which was unlikely, Calibri had never met them. If it was an animal, then it was some sort of mutant hybrid thing, because nothing Calibri knew of had draconic wings and a tail, and that large at that.

If it was neither...then it could be dangerous beyond anyone's wildest dreams. Maybe even more dangerous than Frisk on a genocide run.

Calibri decided to take a risk and step out into the open.

\---POV SHIFT---

_Skeleton gone where skeleton kill skeleton_

The predator locked her eyes on a figure stepping out from behind a tree. _Skeleton kill kill skeleton_

She screeched again and launched herself at the offending person. She stretched out her claws to grab the skeleton, so that she could drop it from a far height.

But she felt something in her chest grow heavy, and she was suddenly slammed into the ground. She roared and hissed at the approaching skeleton, who's eye and hand were glowing purple.

\---POV SHIFT---

As soon as the creature leaped out of the concealing foliage, Calibri used her magic to grab its SOUL, and slammed it into the ground.

It-or should Calibri say _she_ -was in full view, so it was easy to discern her features. Laying flat on her belly, the girl had pale skin and tangled light brown hair. Wings were protruding out of her shoulder blades, and a tail out of her lower back. She had sharp teeth, which she was baring at Calibri as she screeched, and black eyes like pools of tar. There were black lines running down her cheeks, like tears. She was wearing blue jean overall shorts over a black shirt, which was twisting and flowing around her arms and neck in an unnatural way, same with her black boots.

The first thought that went through Calibri's mind was, _She must like blue and black._ Closely followed by, _I think I need to take her back home. If she goes back to the forest, then I'll let it be._

She quickly applied a little bit more pressure on the girl's soul, causing her to pass out painlessly, and then immediately released it. Calibri carefully picked up the girl, bridal style, being careful of her wings and tail, and shortcutted back to her house.

Calibri opened the door, knowing Paps would be quick to greet her, and dashed up to her room, ignoring Papyrus's calls.

"SISTER? WHO HAVE YOU GOT THERE? IS IT A NEW FRIEND?!"

"Not now." Calibri closed the door to her room gently, and set the girl on her bed. She was twitching in her sleep, like she was having a bad dream. Calibri wanted to comfort her, but didn't want to get clawed by those talons, so she just left the room quietly, hoping you wouldn't wake up before she was back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe too many POV shifts? Or is it good? PLZ TELL ME I WANT TO KNOW


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!

Where? Where I? Am soft? No. _Ground_ soft. Leaves? Pelt? What soft? Where I?

The predator scrubbed sleep from her eyes, noticing immediately that she was _not_ in a tree.

Looking around, the predator noticed that the room was made of wood. _In tree?_

She realized she was on a plush rock, her hands sinking into the material. _Where? What these? What happening?_

\---POV SHIFT---

Calibri heard shuffling upstairs. The girl must have woken up.

She had warned Paps to not go into the room where the strange girl was. She didn't want him to be dusted.

Earlier, after leaving the girl in the bedroom and Papyrus was going on a run, Calibri had whipped out her fancy technology called _Google_ and searched for anything that would clue her in on who the girl was.

What Calibri was _not_ expecting was for an online story to pop up. It looked like a horror story, and was called a 'CreepyPasta'. Clicking it open, Calibri read through the story. It described a creature that sounded like it mostly matched the girl upstairs. The story talked about humans entering the forest that Calibri had found Tocci in, and they didn't come back. The author told of how they had entered the forest themselves, and came back barely clinging onto their life. They had labelled the creature 'Tick Tock', as the author could almost hear their seconds counting down as the creature approached.

That definitely matched up with reports on the news. People gone missing, last seen entering the woods. No one knew what happened, and this person had the answer.

Calibri hadn't heard of this creature on the news, so this person obviously didn't want it to get out. Calibri didn't know why, but she was glad. This girl didn't seem like she deserved being on the news like that. Sure, she attacked Calibri, but she looked wild, and not like she was all there.

So, just as Calibri nicknamed the girl Tock, the scuffling began. Walking carefully up the stairs, Calibri approached the door.

She heard the creak of the bed and the quiet _flump_ of the pillows as someone flopped on them.

Slowly, Calibri opened the door, peeking inside the room. Tock was laying on the bed, on her back, covered in a blanket mound, only her face and top of chest showing. It would have been funny, if it was not for the fact that she looked guarded and...fearful?

The door squeaked as Calibri closed it, and Tock snapped her attention to the skeleton. She growled softly, warning Calibri to stay back.

"Hey. I'm not going to hurt you." Calibri sat in the chair by the door. "Can you tell me your name? I don't think that it is Tock."

A tiny flash of green sparked through Tock's eyes, and an odd sound came out of her throat. She looked conflicted. _Is she trapped in her own mind? Maybe I can pull her out if I have direct contact with her SOUL._

So Calibri pulled out Tock's SOUL.

\---POV SHIFT---

Skeleton. Skeleton there. Hurt skeleton? No. Wait. Watch skeleton.

The predator stared at the skeleton as she spoke words. Words that the hunter half recognized from somewhere. "H-y. --m no- g--ng -o -urt y--."

The predator watched the skeleton closely, watching for any sign of aggression. She continued speaking. "-an y-u -el- me yo-r n-m-? I d-n't t-in- i-'s -ock."

For a second, Tocci swelled up inside of the predator and tried to say something, but was pushed down by the predator in favor of 'survival'.

All of a sudden, a rusty orange heart, flecked through with evil-looking lavender, floated out of the predator's chest.

_What? What this?_ The predator reached out to touch it, but drew back when the skeleton stood up, and touched it lightly.

\---POV SHIFT---

Distrust. Distrust and Suffering. Of course.

Calibri stared at the cracked SOUL, feeling a little bit of empathy for Tock. She must have gone through a _whole_ lot of shit.

Calibri reached out and touched the SOUL, doing a quick check before trying to communicate.

**Name: ???**

**LV: 8/20**

**HP: 107**

**ATK: 42**

**DEF: 89**

***Was once something else, but has been taken by something more feral.**

So she was right. There was someone else in her, pushed down by a survivor. A hunter? No. A **_predator_**.

Calibri wondered how she had gotten so much LoVe, but then remembered the story. Did she actually kill those people?

She turned her attention back to Tock's SOUL, focusing on communicating with her.

All of a sudden, she was blasted by thoughts.

'What skeleton doing? Harming? Kill skeleton? Skeleton dangerous. Kill. Kill kill kill _kill kill_ _!_ '

Before Tock had a chance to lash out, Calibri sent a thought back.

'It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. You need to calm down. Push away the predator. You _need_ to _come. Back_.'

All of a sudden, Tock's black eyes swirled with bright green, the two colors clashing and thrashing against each other.

_Is this her battling with the predator? Please, come on, break free!_

Just as Calibri finished her thought, The green flashed brightly, banishing the black.

\---POV SHIFT---

The predator tried to compress Tocci again, but the voice compelled her too much, eventually the predator lost to Tocci's consciousness, and Tocci finally had the first bit of control in over a year.

She immediately saw the skeleton in front of her, and panicked. She voiced her questions out loud, hoping for answers. "Where am I? Who are you?" She paused to get used to speaking again, and then realized that there was a _skeleton_. Like Gaster. "Do you work for _him_?" Tocci could hear her voice tremble on the last word.

\---POV SHIFT---

Tock's real eyes were that same striking emerald, and they looked like normal human eyes, instead of like the black ones that encompassed the entire eye.

"Hey." Calibri let go of the SOUL, letting it drift back into Tock's chest.

The girl's eyes darted all over the place, specifically at Calibri. Finally she spoke. Her voice was rough with disuse, but silky. "Where am I? Who are you?" She paused and her eyes widened with fear. "Do you work with _him_?"

Calibri was puzzled, but answered the questions. "I'm Calibri. You're at me and my bro Papyrus's place. And who is 'him'?" Calibri sat down again, staring at Tock expectantly.

She scooted back at Calibri's intensity. "Uh, nice to meet you. I'm not giving you my name because you're probably just going to do something to me. And..." The girl took a shaky inhale. "I don't want to talk about him."

Calibri nodded. "That's fine. And I am not going to hurt you at _all_. You must have been through a whole buncha shit. You want some lunch? I can make you a sandwich."

Tock looked skeptically at Calibri. "No poison. No sedatives. And then I will entrust you with my name."

Calibri winced. Why did she think that Calibri was going to put something like that in her food?

Calibri closed the door, walking downstairs to discover that Papyrus had gotten back from his run. "Hey bro. The girl just woke up. Do not go and greet her. I know that you want to be friends, but she has a Distrust SOUL, and she's already suspicious enough of me. Okay?"

Papyrus struck a pose. "Of Course! The Human Girl Will Eventually Become Friends With Me, The Great Papyrus, But Today Is Not That Day!" He stomped up the stairs and into his room.

Sighing, Calibri slapped together a turkey, swiss cheese, and mayo sandwich before taking it back up the stairs to Tock. When she entered the room, the dragon-girl was still on the bed, blankets wrapped less tightly around her.

Eyes widening at the sandwich, Tock snatched up the food, shoving it in her mouth in two or three bites. After she had swallowed, she uttered a single word. "Tocci."

Calibri thought it was a garbled attempt at saying 'thank you', but she wasn't sure. "What?"

"My name." The girl rolled her eyes. "It's Tocci."

Calibri mentally facepalmed. Right. "Nice to meet you, Tocci. Er, would you mind if I ask a few questions?"

Tocci raised an eyebrow. "Sure."

Calibri took a deep breath, even though she didn't need it. "Where did you come from? Why were you in the woods? And, how the _fuck_ do you have _dragon_ wings and a tail?!"

Tocci sighed. "So, my life story, then?"

Calibri hummed. "I suppose. Feel free to skip over uncomfortable parts."

"I don't trust you one bit." Tocci pulled down her blanket hood. "So I'm giving you a brief summary."

Calibri nodded, understanding. "Feel free to tell me anything.

Narrowing her eyes, Tocci said, "I ran away. Bad stuff happened, so I ran away again, but to the woods. I lived there for, like, a year, and then you found me."

Calibri chuckled a bit, earning her a glare from Tocci. "That _is_ a brief summary."

Rolling her eyes, Tocci said, "Well, yeah, idiot."

Calming down a bit, Calibri tried to work out how to gain the dragon-girl's trust. It would be hard, with her Distrust SOUL, but not impossible. _I wonder what her SOUL type used to be..._ Shaking away the thought, Calibri carefully plotted out her words. "Do you want me to tell you about me so that we're even?"

Tocci smiled sweetly. "You know, I can tell when someone is trying to deceive me, or when someone is trying too hard." Her smile turned dangerous, widening almost creepily and showing off her razor-sharp teeth. "And you, _Calibri_ , are trying _way. Too. **Hard**._" Her voice turned scratchy and deep, almost demonic.

The look chilled Calibri to the bone, and there were few things that could scare her. The only other things that had scared her had been when Papyrus and Sans had died the first time, the first time she died, and when she found out about the resets. Calibri managed to stutter out, "U-uh, okay! I'm sorry! I-I just wanted you to tr-trust me."

"Then stop trying." Tocci sounded almost bored. "Just be fucking _normal_."

Calibri nodded. "Uh, yeah! I gotta go do stuff, so...you can roam around, I guess? Just be warned, Papyrus can be...loud. And...self-centered a bit. Just please don't kill him."

And with that, she left, closing the door behind her, and then shortcutting away.

\---POV SHIFT---

Calibri was...interesting. But interesting in a neutral sort of way.

Tocci didn't like that.

Shrugging off the blanket, she unfurled her wings to check for damage. Despite there being none, the draconic wings seemed smaller; maybe they shrunk when the predator wasn't in control?

Speaking of, Tocci could still feel the savage beast struggling to regain control. But it had lost and chance it might have had when Tocci started talking again.

Stepping lightly on the wooden floor, Tocci crept to the door and opened it. She was greeted by the sound of someone stomping up the stairs. Quickly closing the door until it was only a crack open, Tocci set her gaze on the skeleton that appeared. _This must be 'Papyrus'..._

Deciding to wait for him to go away before coming out, Tocci watched him like a hawk as he disappeared into another door. As soon as he did, she slipped out into the hall, and crept over to the stairs Papyrus had just come from.

Getting an idea, Tocci giggled quietly, and then sat on the railing. Taking a deep breath, she pushed off.

That was fun! Tocci had never gotten to do that, as she had previously lived in a one-story house. Of course, Tocci quickly regained her hostile mask, and started exploring. The stairs had led down into a room with lots of bookshelves and books of all colors and thicknesses. The floor was carpeted with a magenta-maroon carpet, and the walls were painted cream. Tucked into a corner was a half-circle window with a large window-seat. There was a white door beside of the stairs, which Tocci went through.

On the other side, there was a living room. It had the same color walls, and a floor made of some light-color wood. There was a carpet in the middle, with wavy blue and purple stripes. The couch was red leather, and was in an L-shape in the corner. Across from it was a large TV on a cabinet, with several game consoles hooked up to it, and there was a table in between them. The wall to the left of the door was open, and led into dining room with a kitchen beyond. The dining room had a simple square table with four chairs, one on each side. The chairs were cushioned with blue and white striped cloth. There were four pictures that obviously went together covering one wall, depicting a mountain.

The kitchen was connected to the dining room with another left turn. A grey and white marble countertop jutted out into most of the doorway, leaving only about a fourth of the space to walk through. Inside, there were white cabinets, and a fridge covered with magnets and other things. Next to the fridge were two doors. One led to the washing machine room, and beyond that, a garage. The second one went into a room with several instruments, and several stacks of games. Among the instruments, there was a keyboard, a guitar, a trumpet, and a drum set. There were other instruments, but Tocci didn't know what they were.

Finally, off the dining room across from the kitchen, there was another door which led outside. There were lots of flowers and other plants lining the path to the road, and there was a nice porch with a porch swing.

Tocci contemplated her options. She could stay with the skeletons, or run away. They would probably catch her if she ran, but it was worth trying if she wanted. She could either stay in the house or go explore if she decided to stay, or she could figure out escape options and hiding places.

Eventually, Tocci decided to stay with the skeletons for now, but she did want to go and explore where she was. Escape-finding could be done later.

Slipping out onto the path to the road, Tocci saw that it was about noon-ish. She remembered passing out at around sunset, so she was out for...four hours? Five? Or was she out for a day and four hours? Tocci hoped it hadn't been a day.

And then she realized: Her wings! Her tail! People will see them, and then take her somewhere to be tested on! Tocci panicked for a few seconds, and then ducked behind a tree. The best course of action would be to go back inside and find a long coat, or maybe a dress.

After glancing around to make sure the coast was clear, Tocci flew up to the upper floor windows. Luckily, she remembered that the room she had been in was all the way at the back and the right.

Tocci pulled open the window and landed lightly on the bed. Spotting a closet, she flung it open, revealing lots of shirts, and a few dresses. Immediately, Tocci's eyes snapped to an overall skirt hanging at one end. It looked super unused, went below her knees, and was just her style! In every way, it was perfect.

Not caring about if she was stealing, Tocci flung off her old overalls, and wiggled into the skirt. It was just loose enough, while still being a bit tight. Tocci curled her tail around her thigh to avoid it being seen, and then turned to the problem of her wings.

Again, looking around the room made her notice a purple hoodie lying on a chair. It looked comfortable enough, and Tocci kinda liked it.

So she took it. It covered her wings when she tucked them in tight, and it _was_ comfortable.

Taking a look in a small mirror on the wall, she saw black tracks running down her cheeks. _When did those get there?_ Tocci brushed it off and started to think of a solution. Calibri wouldn't have any makeup, as she was, well, a skeleton. She could wear a mask, but that would make her look sorta murder-y. Not that she wasn't, but she didn't want to be found out.

Wait, could she just wipe them away? Trying, Tocci figured out that no, she can't. She could just pass it off as a makeup choice. She just wouldn't show her teeth.

And with that, she was ready to go out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this might be bad, but I can't tell. PLEASE COMMENT AND TELL ME
> 
> Love you, my fan-fic-tastic readers! <3


End file.
